eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mnggal-Mnggal
Mnggal-Mnggal, known as Darth Venomis, was a masculine deity. He was birthed by Tilotny, and this his siblings can be considered Tharagorrogaraht (Gorog), Typhojem, and Ooradryl. Biography Mnggal-Mnggal's origins were shrouded in mystery. It was a completely unique being, without analog even in species catalogs as extensive as those of the University of Sanbra. It was believed by some, including the Chiss, to be extra-dimensional in origin, and comparisons were made to other known beings such as Waru. It was so ancient, at least by its own account, that it existed alongside the Celestials, and witnessed their sudden departure from the galaxy. The hyperspace anomaly that bisected the galaxy, separating the highly populated portion of the galactic disk from the Unknown Regions, was presumed by some to have been created by the powerful Celestials, possibly as a defensive measure against Mnggal-Mnggal and its infectious intentions. Mnggal-Mnggal was a being composed solely of a thick gray ooze, able to move quickly and create a multitude of different forms. It was slimy to the touch and smelled of sweet rot. While it was a shapeshifter, it could not form the complex disguises of specieslike the Shi'ido, but its abilities were still versatile. It would form far-ranging pseudopods and eyestalks to explore or interact with others, or attack others with a fanged mouth. It could break its mass apart, spreading by creating worm-like forms, and was even able to fly by forming bat-like creatures. Mnggal-Mnggal's most prolific—and deadly—form of movement, however, was by infecting and controlling other sentient beings. While it could possess creatures, such as nexu or banthas, Mnggal-Mnggal preferred sentients, and once a potential victim was in its sights, it went to work quickly. Once a being encountered a pool of Mnggal-Mnggal, the surface of the pool would explode outward, showering the being in droplets of the entity's body. The drops would then begin to slide toward the being's mouth and nostrils, but was also able to enter the body through the pores in a being's skin if need be. It would first penetrate the cranium and digest the brain, then move on to the internal organs and tissues, increasing its mass all the while. It digested its victims from the inside out, filling every body part as it expanded and grew within the lifeless husk. Within twenty-four hours, the victim was dead, filled entirely with Mnggal-Mnggal. It could then fully control the victim's body, and was able to do so with enough precision to pilot vehicles. This was also how it obtained its sustenance, though it is unknown if the nutrients obtained were somehow spread throughout the being's myriad parts. A Mnggal-Mnggal-possessed zombie could be easily distinguished from the body's former self. The possession was evidenced by a vacant gaze, a stiff-legged gait, and utter stillness when at rest. The victim's voice was also distorted, as Mnggal-Mnggal would have digested its vocal cords and lungs (or analogous organs) already; their voice would become buzzy and flat. Mnggal-Mnggal was not able to preserve its hosts, and after a week they would begin to decay, with the entity's gray ooze slipping from their facial orifices. The zombies were also used to further infect others, by spewing Mnggal-Mnggal in the faces of new victims. All parts of Mnggal-Mnggal, no matter what form or how far-flung across the galaxy, shared a single mind, which is what led others to classify the entity as a single being rather than a hive-minded species. At a long-forgotten point in the past, it had taken over and rendered lifeless the planet of Mugg Fallow. Eons later, Mnggal-Mnggal had spread so far across the planet, even filling its former oceans, that all that remained visible of the former world were barren continents and the remains of fossilized trees. Its "body" ran so far and deep across the planet that it ran in rivers across the continents and filled underground grottos. As testament to its depraved mind, Mnggal-Mnggal created a macabre decoration of a fleet of derelict ships forming a ring around the planet, their origins ranging across millennia. Mnggal-Mnggal used its mind-controlled zombies to pilot the ships there, with Gree sailships and a treasure barge once belonging to Xim the Despot among the lifeless fleet. Over the course of its existence, Mnggal-Mnggal staked its claim to thousands of worlds, moons, and space stations throughout the Unknown Regions, with infestations ranging from small pools in dark sewers to worlds ravaged and rendered as lifeless as Mugg Fallow. As Mnggal-Mnggal spread throughout the Unknown Regions, some species native to the region opposed its incursions and sought to destroy the entity, knowing the extreme danger it posed. The Lugubraaand the Croke attempted to prevent any infestations within their territories, while the Chiss took a more proactive stance. They not only possessed the most extensive collection of information on the entity in their libraries on Csilla—including the location of Mugg Fallow and all possible information on its origins—they also paid bounties to any parties willing to attack infestations of Mnggal-Mnggal. The Viis Empire was decimated at one point by a Mnggal-Mnggal outbreak. Other violent outbreaks were responsible for similar power-changing events in the history of the Unknown Regions. On some primitive planets, it was worshiped by local tribes and known as the "rot god". In later years, reports of Mnggal-Mnggal existed beyond the Unknown Regions, and it seemed as though it had managed to spread into Wild Space and even the Outer Rim Territories. During the reign of the Empire, some beings noted the similarities between Mnggal-Mnggal and the deadly plagues created by the Imperials' Project Blackwing.